


That could've gone better

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Allergies, Community: spnspringfling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared takes Jensen to meet his family, but things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That could've gone better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnspringfling @ livejournal.

Of course Jared wants him to meet his family. His boyfriend is a bundle of social energy, bouncing person to person with his charming smile and easygoing personality. Jared likes to be around people, and that's all tied to the fact that he grew up with a big family.

  
Jensen, on the other hand… well, he's more of a loner. The only child from a single mother, who prefers spending his time at home rather than the noise of the crowd in a busy Friday night. He's used to it, and at this point of his life it's what makes him feel comfortable.  
  
Which is why it's so weird that he and Jared are together. But as the corny phrase says: Opposites attract.  
  
Anyway, that's not Jensen's current issue. He and Jared were doing just fine… until Jared mentioned the words  _family, barbecue, and weekend_ . It wouldn't be so much trouble if it were only Jared's parents. They've been going out for almost six months; even a socially inept person like Jensen gets it's about time. The problem that’s causing Jensen to almost develop an ulcer is that Jared's whole family will be there. Uncles, aunts, sisters, nephews, cousins, and the list keeps going on for so long that Jensen feels dizzy just thinking about it.  
  
He mans up though, because this is important to Jared. And maybe some place inside him feels happy and proud because Jared sees him worthy of meeting his family. Yeah, yeah, that sounds cheesy, whatever.  
  
So, that's why Jensen is currently driving with Jared in the passenger seat. Jared is giving him directions toward his parents’ house. Jared could have been the one driving, except his truck is a old piece of shit that clunks around like it will stop working the next day, and they had decided to leave the monster and take Jensen's car instead.  
  
Turns out that decision would save Jensen's life.  
  
They get there sooner than Jensen would have liked. There’s not enough time to prepare himself for the onslaught that is the Padalecki's love. As soon he steps inside the house following Jared, he's surrounded by pair of arms after pair of arms and now Jensen gets where Jared learned to be so  _huggy_ .  
  
After the formal presentations, Jensen feels like he can actually relax a little. The Padalecki's are scattered all over the big grass yard. Jared's father, Gerald, is manning the barbecue with his  _'Kiss the cook'_  apron, while Mrs. Padalecki  _(call me Sherri sweetheart)_  is talking to one of the cousins.  
  
Jared has gone to get them some food while Jensen waits nervously at the table where Grandma Padalecki, Megan-Jay's little sis, and their big brother Jeff, chitchat and try to engage him into the conversation. Jensen does his best at keeping up with them, but as soon Jared comes back with their plate of steaks he relaxes because he knows Jared will take all the talking and he can just watch in silence.  
  
The steaks? They look really good. Jensen doesn't lose time on taking a bite and hums contently at the explosion of flavor in his mouth.  
  
“Another one that falls under the spell of grandma's special steak.” Jeff snorts, gaining a smack in the head from Megan.  
  
Jensen blushes, and looks at Jared who's looking at him with a dimpled smile. “Everybody loves grandma's steaks.” He explains to Jensen.  
  
“She uses this special ingredient to give it flavor, but she won't tell anybody what it is.”  
  
Jensen's throat starts to tingle; he frowns at his steak and clears his throat trying to get the tickle away.

  
“Megan darling, when you find a young man to share you life in marriage, I will teach you myself how to cook the steak with my secret ingredient.” Grandma Padalecki coos, patting Megan's arm. “Will have that future husband of yours happy forever.”  
  
Jensen stomach cramps, and he knows it's not his imagination. He's in trouble.  _Shit._  
  
“Is it-” His voice sounds strangled, probably because his tongue is starting to swell up. “Shellfish?”  
  
Everybody at the table stares at him.  
  
“Jen?” Jared asks worried.  
  
If Jensen's face looks as pale as his fisted hands on the table, he gets why everyone is looking a bit preoccupied.  
  
“As in matter of fact, it's a sauce with shrimp and oysters. How do you know?” Grandma Padalecki answers to Jensen's dismay.  
  
 _Shit. Shit. Shit._  
  
He never told Jared about his condition. It's not something that comes out in any conversation, okay? And it's not like they go to seafood restaurants, so why bother? Just his damn luck that the weekend he's meeting his boyfriend's family he has an allergic reaction.  _Fucking peachy._  
  
“Jensen, what's happening? Are you okay?” Jared is trying to get back his attention, but all Jensen can think about is,  _get to the car. Keep breathing and get to the car._  
  
Kind of hard when you can barely get air inside with your throat closing every second that ticks.  
  
“Car.” He manages to slur before getting up abruptly. Except he doesn't go two steps away from the table, before a stomach cramp makes him double over.  
  
Jared's arms are right there to catch him and slow his fall to the ground. Jensen can hear over the fast beating of his heart that people have stopped talking and are probably now looking at them.  
  
“Dammit, Jen. Tell me what's wrong?” Jared pleads desperately.  
  
“Should we call an ambulance?” Somebody asks. Jensen doesn't know who. He's trying to muster all his strength to tell Jared about the EpiPen.  
  
“Pen. Car.” He wheezes, clutching Jared's shirt as it gets harder and harder to breathe.  
  
“What?” Jared is holding him in a semi-sitting position, trying in vain to help Jensen, who's looking blue.  
  
He's going to die and of all places to do so, it had to be Jared's happy memories filled home. He can picture Sherri saying, “Oh we don't do barbecues in the yard anymore, Jared's boyfriend died there.”  
  
 _Great. So much for first impressions._  
  
“Oh my god, he's having an allergic reaction.” Megan is suddenly in Jensen's blurry line of vision. “Jensen, do you have a EpiPen with you?” She asks her voice calmer than it probably should be.  
  
Jensen tries to answer her, but it's so hard to breath and his stomach keeps spamming painfully making him tear up.  
  
“He said something about a pen and car?” Jared adds quickly.  
  
“Is it in the car, Jensen?” Megan asks him again.  
  
Jensen manages to nod, and Megan is running toward the front of the house with the car keys and Jeff at her tail before Jared even realizes she's not there anymore.  
  
“Keep breathing, Jen.” Jared murmurs softly.  
  
 _Easier said than done_ , Jensen thinks bitterly. At least the last thing he will remember is Jared's smell and the feel of his arms hugging him. Silver lining and all that crap.  
  
Megan and Jeff are back in a dash. To Jensen, it feels like an eternity and he's at the brink of unconsciousness when he feels the tattletale pain in his thigh, his groan comes out breathy as his throat starts to open slowly thanks to the medicine.  
  
“The ambulance is here.” Gerard announces.  
  
“Good.” Megan says. “Bring them back here, dad.”  
  
“Meg?” Jared’s voice is shaking, and now that he's not choking to death, Jensen can feel that the shaking goes all over his body.  
  
“He's going to be fine, Jared. But he needs to go to hospital to get checked. It's normal procedure when the EpiPen is used.” Megan explains. She's rubbing one of Jensen's arms comforting as she assures her brother.  
  
Jensen feels like he could sleep for a week. The attacks always leave him bone tired and wary. “Sorry,” he whispers against Jared's neck before his eyes close against his will.  
  
 **~~~~~~**  
  
“I'm allergic to shellfish.” Jensen croaks as soon his eyes open after. He doesn't know how long he has been unconscious and sees Jared sitting next to his hospital bed. There's probably better ways to start this conversation, but Jensen figures that the cat is already out of bag anyways.  
  
Jared raises his head from between his hands and looks at him, his face a war between relieved and angry.  
  
“I should have told you. I know,” Jensen swallows, trying to soothe the scratchy painful feeling on his throat. “I'm so sorry.” He's not looking at Jared while he says this, too embarrassed by his stupidity because really who does something like this but him. Even the simple white bed sheet he's staring at laughs at him.  
  
A glass appears in front of him and Jensen gratefully takes it. The cold of the water does wonders for his throat but setting like lead in his still sensitive stomach.  
  
“Please say something,”  
  
“You got any idea what you put me through today?”  
  
Yup, Jared is angry. Jensen tries to not flinch at his tone, but his hands tighten around the glass.  
  
“My boyfriend was suffocating right in front of me, and I didn't know why or how to fucking help you. You are lucky Megan is trained in First Aid because of her job at the daycare. What would have happened if she wasn't there to figure it out?”  
  
“I'm so-”  
  
“Stop saying you're sorry.” Jared growls.  
  
This time Jensen flinches. He deserves this. God knows that if Jared had pulled something like this on him, he wouldn't be talking to Jared at all. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, and Mr. Guilt is an ugly fucker.  
  
Jared exhales tiredly. “Jen, look at me.”  
  
Jensen shakes his head. If he doesn't look he can stick with the image of Jared always smiling at him instead of hating him. Jared won't have any of it thought, and Jensen surprised gasp gets lost on his boyfriend's chest as Jared basically squeezes him in what it has to be the mother of bear hugs.  
  
“I thought I was going to lose you.” Jared whispers brokenly.  
  
Remember Mr. Guilt? It can grow pretty fast and make you feel like the worst person in the world.  
  
“Jay,”  
  
Jensen doesn't know what he can say anymore to apologize. Having the power to turn back time would be really awesome right now.  
  
Jared pulls back to look at him. “Is there anything else I should know?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Jared nods, and kisses him on the forehead. “Don't do that to me again, okay?”  
  
“Having an allergic attack? I can try, but I can't really control-” Jensen starts to complain, but one look at Jared's face shuts him up.  _Oh, he meant the hiding thingy_ . “I won't.”  
  
Jared content smile is worth it.  
  
“Do you have an extra EpiPen with you?” Jared asks later that day, when Jensen is getting ready to be sent home. Couple of days resting and he should okay to go back his daily activities.  
  
“Well, I gotta ask for a new one to keep in my car. I always keep one at home in the bathroom cabinet and one in the office at my desk too.”  
  
“Ask for two.”  
  
Jensen looks at him confused. “Why?”  
  
“I'm keeping one with me just in case, from now on.”  
  
Jensen thinks his heart has just turned into goo and maybe he should also ask for a bucket to carry it. “Jay, you don't have to.”  
  
Jared hands are up in a stopping motion. “I ain't going through that again.”  
  
Jensen smirks. “Okay.”  
  
“Now let's blow this joint. I gotta a boyfriend I can cuddle for two days straight and I want to take every second of it.”  
  
Jensen's pained grimace has Jared grinning all the way to the parking lot.  
  
 **Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
